Submersible pumps are commonly used to pump water from water wells. One kind of submersible pump is powered by an electric motor. In the absence of utility company power, energy to drive the motors can be derived from solar panels. Submersible pumps utilizing solar power may be utilized in remote and even primitive parts of the world.
In a submerged pump of this type, both the pump and the motor are submerged in the well. One problem with pumps of this kind is installing them in the field in a manner that will assure a waterproof electrical connection between the motor and an electric cable extending from the solar panels down into the well to the motor pump assembly. It is also important that this electrical connection be quickly and easily made with a minimum of tools and skill, be easily field repairable, require only low maintenance and be very strong.
One prior art field installation technique includes splicing the conductors of the cable to the leads from the motor and then attempting to seal the connection. Unfortunately, this approach requires too much time, and more importantly, has not proved effective in sealing the electrical connection against water entry.
Another approach is to attach a long cable to the motor at the factory. This has the advantage of providing a factory seal. However, it also requires the shipment of a long length of cable along with the pump and motor. Furthermore, the shipped length of cable may be too long thereby wasting cable or too short in which event field splicing is necessary to provide a cable of adequate length.